


I really like Thelonious!

by RJW



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Awkward Parents, Canon Compliant, Fluff, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, One Shot, Teen Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tyrus - Freeform, Tyrus is Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJW/pseuds/RJW
Summary: Cyrus was in a hurry. He was speed walking, trying to go as fast as possible without starting to sweat. He was supposed to be at the Kippen’s in about ten minutes and he wasn’t planning on being late. Absolutely not. You see, TJ had asked him to join him and his parents for dinner. Since that moment, Cyrus had felt nervous about it. Sure, he had visited TJ’s house a couple of times before, and he had also met his parents. But that was before…
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman & T. J. Kippen, Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Comments: 16
Kudos: 146





	I really like Thelonious!

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fluffy one-shot for you to enjoy, to make up for the angst in my other story. Needless to say, this story has nothing to do with ASWT. This one is even canon-compliant :-).

Cyrus was in a hurry. He was speed walking, trying to go as fast as possible without starting to sweat. He was supposed to be at the Kippen’s in about ten minutes and he wasn’t planning on being late. Absolutely not. You see, TJ had asked him to join him and his parents for dinner. Since that moment, Cyrus had felt nervous about it. Sure, he had visited TJ’s house a couple of times before, and he had also met his parents. But that was before…

Today exactly one week ago, they had sat on a bench together at the party. TJ had confided in him, and had even told him his name: _Thelonious Jagger Kippen_. Yes, that was quite an eccentric name, and Cyrus could understand why TJ didn’t use it, but he hadn’t lied when he had said that he loved that name. It was a great name, and a great backstory, and Cyrus had immediately promised himself to look up the musicians that were the inspiration for the name. It had all led up to them holding hands. Boy that had been an emotional but exhilarating moment. TJ had been so vulnerable, and for a moment Cyrus had thought he had been imagining it, but no, TJ’s hand really was inching closer and closer to his’. The relief in his eyes when finally, their fingers had intertwined had melted his brain. It felt right. They felt complete. And without any more spoken words, they had said everything there was to say.

Last week had been the best in Cyrus’ life. Although they hadn’t really talked about it, Cyrus knew better than to pressure TJ in anything more. The handholding had already been such a huge step for him. Cyrus would give him time and space to do everything on his own time. At school Cyrus enjoyed all the moments that he caught TJ sneaking glances at him, and he could make him blush by smiling back. At lunchtime they would sit next to each other, and sometimes Cyrus felt brave enough to find TJ’s hand below the table, rubbing his thumb over the back of his hand. The way TJ would stutter and blush trying to act normal was completely adorable.

And just yesterday, TJ had asked Cyrus to come over for dinner the next day. TJ had tried to act casually, but in all honesty, he had failed miserably. It only made Cyrus wanting to say yes even more. But only shortly after, the gravity of it all dawned on Cyrus. He was going to visit TJ’s parents for the first time as his…, um…, what exactly? In panic he had called TJ.

“Hey Cy, miss me already?” TJ had teased.

“Yes, but that’s beside the point.” Cyrus had answered, more assertive than he himself had expected. “Did you tell your parents about…, well, about us?”

For a moment it stayed silent at TJ’s end of the line. “No…” he then answered. “Sorry Cy…, I’m just…”

“O…, no okay…, it’s fine, just checking. Um…, I’ll be there tomorrow.” Cyrus hurried to answer.

“Yeah… see you tomorrow.” TJ had answered a bit hesitantly.

Cyrus had closed his eyes for a moment contemplating a bit. If TJ hadn’t told his parents about them, then it wouldn’t be any different from the previous times he had stayed over right? Problem was, it _did_ feel different nonetheless.

In preparation of the evening, Cyrus had almost emptied his complete wardrobe in search of a suitable outfit to match the occasion. His floor had been littered with pieces of clothing, and absolutely nothing of it seemed right. He felt his brain starting to become all confused, and he cursed himself for being such a disaster. A _gay_ disaster. In a panic he had called Buffy and she had spend five minutes of talking trying to calm him down, stating the obvious _“whatever you will wear, TJ will love it”_ , and _“TJ won’t even notice because he’s too preoccupied looking at your eyes”_. 

Now finally, Cyrus was standing in front of the Kippen residence, straightening his dark blue button up, and wiping a piece of lint from his black jeans, before he rang the bell. He heard TJ yell an _‘I’ll get it!’_ , and shortly after he was face to face with his crush. TJ was smiling widely, and quite shamelessly eyeing him from top till bottom.

“You look great, underdog.” TJ said sincerely.

“Um, thanks.” Cyrus said, a faint blush on his cheeks. “You look great too!”

TJ laughed widely. “I’m literally wearing grey sweatpants and a plain white t-shirt.”

“Well, I’m sticking with my statement.” Cyrus said quick-wittedly, causing a chuckle from TJ.

TJ guided Cyrus inside, where he immediately got ambushed by TJ’s mother.

“Cyrus!” TJ’s mother exclaimed, pulling him in for a hug. “How nice to see you again!” She then held Cyrus at arms length for a moment, examining his outfit, and turned him around to face TJ.

“Look son. This is how someone looks that _does_ take the time and care to dress up for dinner” she said. “Did you at least already tell Cyrus that he looks good?”

“What?” a stunned TJ asked.

“Did you. At least. Already. Tell Cyrus. That he looks good?” TJ’s mom asked again, staring pointedly at her son.

TJ was just gawking with a bright red head. Cyrus coughed. “Hum…, as a matter of fact, he did.” he said to safe him from the awkward situation.

“O good” TJ’s mom said turning to him. “At least some of the effort I put in his education pays off. Well, dinner will be ready in ten minutes boys!”

TJ looked like he didn’t know what to do for a moment. Cyrus blushed a bit. He didn’t remember TJ’s mom greeting him which such enthusiasm the previous times he had visited. Cyrus decided to just let it go, and try to enjoy the evening.

Sitting at the table, enjoying the meal, it didn’t cost Cyrus any effort to engage in small talk with both TJ’s parents. He animatedly talked about school, a movie that he saw last week, and a book he had read. TJ didn’t speak much, but clearly enjoyed listening to Cyrus rambling about anything and everything. Music was softly playing in the background, when suddenly Cyrus went silent. He recognized the piano music. He had listened to it just this week.

“Hey!” he said enthusiastically. “This is Thelonious Monk!”

Cyrus saw TJ eyeing him suspiciously.

“You know Thelonious Monk?” TJ’s mother asked in surprise.

“Um, yeah… Recently I started to take an interest in his music. I’ve read a lot about him, and I listen to his works.” Cyrus replied.

“O, that’s great! You must have great taste then”, TJ’s mom said, looking delighted.

Cyrus smirked, looking at TJ from the corners of his eyes. “Yes, I think I do, and I really like Thelonious.”

At that statement TJ clumsily dropped his fork on his plate. “Sorry”, he mumbled.

“I must say that I wasn’t aware of his piano playing skills, and it’s great there’s so much to discover about him still.” Cyrus continued. “Sure he had some struggles in his life but I can only admire the way he has overcome all of them.”

Cyrus was surprised by his own confidence here, but he had to admit that the situation was hilarious, and seeing TJ completely flushed and flustered was absolutely adorable.

TJ’s mom smiled brightly. “Well, if you even want to know more about him, I’m sure we can help you with it. We both know a lot about him, and we adore Thelonious.”

Cyrus beamed back at her and took a sip from his glass of water, when he suddenly felt TJ’s foot tenderly rubbing against his lower leg below the table. With a squeak he spilled some water and he felt himself flush. 

“Are you okay Cyrus?” TJ’s mom asked.

Cyrus coughed a few times. “Yeah sorry, just choked on some water” and he gave TJ a warning look.

TJ was smirking at him from below his eyebrows like he was telling him this was the payback he deserved.

When dinner had ended, TJ’s mom treated them to coffee and a homemade cake. Both boys were treated to an extra large slice, and Cyrus couldn’t help but compliment TJ’s mother more than once about how delicious the cake was, after he had finished the slice to the last crumb.

TJ’s mother turned to her son, who was sipping from his coffee. “You know dear. Can I just say, Cyrus looks good, has great musical taste, is polite and eloquent, and not to forget, very intelligent. If you’re ever going to marry him, _we_ will pay for the wedding.”

Both TJ and his dad erupted into a coughing fit, while Cyrus felt his head burning.

“Jeezus mom, what the hell.” TJ exclaimed.

“Language dear!” his mom warned.

“Honey, didn’t Cyrus tell us he has four parents? I mean surely, we can split the bill?” TJ’s dad added to the conversation.

TJ was now gawking at both his parents. “That’s it. You two are embarrassing. Come on Cy, let’s get up to my room.”

And with that TJ stood up from the table, looking at Cyrus with a pleading face to follow him. Cyrus could only be grateful to escape the awkward and confusing situation.

TJ’s mom smiled at them. “Okay dear, have fun.” she said in a singsong voice. “Please let the…”

“Don’t!” TJ almost shouted, and he took Cyrus hand and pulled him with him out of the room.

Inside TJ’s room he shut the door, and took a moment to lean against it, pinching his eyes shut. Cyrus chuckled and took both TJ’s hands in his’.

“It’s okay TJ. I like your parents.”

TJ scoffed. “That makes only one of us really.”

“Hey, they mean well. Are you… sure you didn’t tell them anything about us?” Cyrus asked.

TJ sighed. “Positive. However, I may or may not have smiled a bit too much when I came home last week. And I may or may not talk a bit too much about you. Maybe they’re picking up on something.”

Cyrus grinned. “That’s so sweet. I may or may not talk about you a bit too much too.”

TJ looked up smiling bashfully. “Could we just, maybe, play some Mario Kart or something right now? I need some distraction from all this.”

Cyrus gave TJ his signature reassuring smile. “Sure. Dibs on Yoshi. And I’m not planning on letting you win.”

“O you’re on” TJ said mischievously, getting the controllers out of his desk drawer.

As they were sitting on TJ’s bed, legs pressed together, TJ paused for a moment before starting the game. “Cy…” he said fiddling with the controller in his lap. “I _will_ tell them, you know. About us. Whatever _‘us’_ is right now. It’s just… Everything happens so fast…, and I… I need some time.”

Cyrus put his hand on TJ’s leg, rubbing it softly. “I know, I won’t go anywhere.”  
TJ looked just as relieved as that night on the bench, and Cyrus heart melted all over again.

The rest of the evening they spent playing Mario Kart, laughing with each other, and feeling completely comfortable in each other’s presence, until it was time for Cyrus to go home again.

“I’m sorry TJ, I promised my mom to be home at nine thirty.” Cyrus said.

“O, okay… I walk you out.” TJ said, and he guided Cyrus downstairs. Cyrus, polite as he was, took his time to thank TJ’s parents extensively before stepping outside. Luckily they both appeared to be engrossed in a movie, and they didn’t give any more awkward comments.

Standing on the driveway TJ and Cyrus were standing facing each other, suddenly a bit shy, not knowing how to say goodbye precisely.

“I had a great time. Thanks Thelonious.” Cyrus finally said with a smirk.

TJ rolled his eyes at him. “You can be a little annoying, you know that?”

“And you are very cute when you’re flustered.” Cyrus replied, smiling innocently at him.

TJ just shook his head in defeat, a smile definitely visible on his face. “You’re lucky I like you so much.” he muttered.

Cyrus’ heart skipped a beat. This was the first time he had said that out loud. “Well… that’s fortunate, because I like you very much too.” he said, causing an even wider smile to appear on TJ’s face. “I really have to go now. Text you later?”

“Yeah…” TJ answered.

Cyrus was already a couple of steps away from him when he heard him calling his name.

“Cyrus!”

He turned around to face him again, and was surprised finding TJ already so close to him. “What is it?” Cyrus asked in confusion.

“I… um…” TJ stammered. And then without warning, he leaned in and his lips were on Cyrus’, giving him the most gentle of kisses he could have ever imagined, his hands on his chest. After a couple of seconds he pulled away, bright red.

“Was… was that okay?” he asked nervously.

Cyrus smiled like a lunatic. “More than okay.” he said reassuringly. “I just have to tell you one thing.”

“What?”

“I just caught your mother spying on us from behind the curtains.”

TJ’s face went from bright red to pale in an instant, and he buried his face in Cyrus’ shoulder. “O god no” he groaned.

Cyrus just couldn’t help but laugh. “I think you’ll be okay” he said, and he gave TJ one more kiss on the cheek before he danced his way back home.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make me very happy!


End file.
